1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package and a semiconductor package mold for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a power device package coupled to a heat sink using a bolt and a semiconductor package mold for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power devices, such as silicon-controlled rectifiers (SCR), power transistors, insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBT), metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors, power rectifiers, power regulators, inverters, converters, and semiconductor devices comprising a combination thereof, are designed to operate in a voltage range of 30-1000 V or more. Since these power devices operate at a high voltage relative to general logic or memory devices, power device packages are required to secure an effective dissipation of heat generated from the power devices and effective endurance of insulation for high voltage operation.
Generally, a heat sink is coupled to a power device package in order to dissipate heat generated in a power device. As disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2006-20413 of Fairchild Korea Semiconductor, Co., Ltd., an uneven part may be formed on a surface of a power device package in order to maintain the insulation between a heat sink generally formed of an electrically conductive metal material and the power device package. Korean Patent Application No. 2006-20413 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional power device package 10 and a heat sink 30.
Referring to FIG. 1, the heat sink 30, which is formed of a metal material, may be attached to the power device package 10. The heat sink 30 is coupled to the power device package 10 using a bolt member 20 penetrating a bolt hole 10h formed in the power device package 10.
Generally, a mold member 10a, which constitutes the exterior of the power device package 10, is formed of a resin-based material such as an epoxy-molding compound (EMC), and can be formed by a transfer molding process. The power device package 10 using the resin-based material can be fabricated simply and inexpensively, and thus can be widely used. However, when the heat sink 30 is coupled to the power device package 10 using the bolt member 20, compressive stress and shear stress applied to a surface of the power device package 10 may cause cracks to be formed in the mold member 10a. These cracks formed in the power device package 10 may result in permeation paths of absorbed moisture into the power device package 10 or the insulation break-down, eventually reducing the reliability and life of the power device.